


Agape

by Delphene_Lukas13, TheFandomAlchmeist13 (Delphene_Lukas13)



Series: Yuri!!!onIce [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, VictUuri, im sorry, pls still read its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphene_Lukas13/pseuds/Delphene_Lukas13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphene_Lukas13/pseuds/TheFandomAlchmeist13
Summary: It was snowing when he arrived after being gone for 13 years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this! TT^TT

It was snowing in Hasetsu when the plane landed. It had only been snowing for about an hour and a half but the snow had already built up a good few inches.

Katsuki Yuuri soon found himself at the steps of a very familiar building. He walked up the steps, already feeling nostalgia wash over him. The glass doors slide open and a rush of slightly-warmer-air-than-what-is-outside hit him, drying the tears that had started to build up in his eyes.

The lobby was empty, as excpected. It was almost midnight.

Yuuri continued on. It looked exactly the same, it looked as if he hadn't been away in a foreign country for 16 years. Not realizing just how long and where he was walking, Yuuri felt a gasp of warm air escape him at the sight before him.

The ice sparkled and shimmered like beautiful glass. He walked forwards, mesmerized by the frozen surface that seemed to glitter in the moonlight that streamed through an open window. Even when stepping onto the ice without any skates, he never stoped until he reached the center of the rink.

He glanced around. He felt memory after memory crash over him, one after the other until it all became a blizzard of colors and visions that he wans't sure that he wanted to go away.

"Yuuri." A quiet and timid call broke the silence.

Yuuri turned around to see Yuuko standing at the edge of the ice, looking at him with sorrow filled eyes. She slowly began to walk towards him. As she got closer Yuuri slowy began to inch away.

Soon, she stood right in front of him and there wasn't enough time to run. Not that could've even if he wanted to. It felt like he had been drained of all his energy.

Yuuko placed her hand on his cheek gently and gavehim a small sad smile, even as he returned to staring at the ice.

"There was nothing you could've done. You know that."

"Then...why didn't-" Yuuri's small voice began, but Yuuko cut him off.

"You know that the doctor's tried." Yuuko's voice began to crack as more tears began to flow.

Yuuri's downcast gazed came up and Yuuko cried even harder upon seeing his tear stricken face. His eyes red and puffy from, probably, days of crying. Maybe even weeks.

Yuuri tried to return his friend's sad smaile but in the ende his glass heart shattered. He colapsed down onto the ice and sobbed for all it was worth. Yuuko joined him on the cold mistress and embraced Yuuri as his sobs intensified. Soon enough, Takeshi and teen Axel, Lutz and Loop walked in and joined in on comforting the poor sobbing man.  
\---  
The Nishigori's brought Yuuri home and the moment he could stand, Yuuri locked himself in his room. He doesn't eat, heaven knows if he even bothers to try and sleep anymore but tonight just might be whne his neglection finally takes its toll.

'I might've been your Eros. But you will always be my Agape, my gold.'

'Viktor'

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't unalive me...
> 
> Either way, I hope you somewhat enjoyed?
> 
>  
> 
> \- Potato


End file.
